


#64 Dirty

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [64]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey never meant for Professor Oak to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#64 Dirty

Professor Oak had been looking for Tracey, trying to enlist his help with some tasks. After searching the laboratory and most of the house, Professor Oak had gone up to his room. Tracey wasn't there but he remained standing there in the room, impressed yet again by how neat Tracey had managed to keep it. His gaze fell on a sketchpad sitting on the desk below the window. Though Tracey was very busy working at the lab and looking after the Pokémon in the reserve as his assistant, he could still find the time to draw.

Professor Oak then walked over to the desk, deciding to take a look at Tracey's pad. He flipped through the pages, looking at the various sketches of Pokémon. As he kept going, there was one drawing that caused him to stop and stare in shock. This drawing was most definitely not of a Pokémon.

Tracey had been out in the furthest reaches of the reserve and came back half an hour later. He was startled to find Professor Oak simply sitting in the living room with a sketchpad in his lap. When Tracey recognised the sketchpad, his face turned red as a tomato. He distinctly remembered having drawn something very interesting in that pad and if Oak had actually seen that drawing, then he was doomed. He found himself wishing the hole would open up and swallow him.

"Hello, Tracey." Professor Oak smiled faintly at him. "I was looking at your sketches out of curiosity and I couldn't help but notice a very interesting drawing in here." He opened up the pad to show Tracey THAT drawing.

"Uh... er... well..." Tracey spluttered, his eyes widening. He desperately fumbled for an excuse but found none. If only he was old enough to drink. Alcohol would have been a great excuse.

"It is a very good drawing really," Professor Oak continued, glancing down at the picture. "You have captured my charming good looks quite well. I find it quite interesting I am wearing nothing but a towel."

Tracey was quite sure that he was doomed. Professor Oak was going to tell him that he was a dirty minded freak, kick him out of the laboratory and tell him not to bother ever returning. He was so sure of it.

"But, Tracey, when people are this bored, normally they just buy porn. Would you like me to tell you where to get it?"

Tracey was so shocked at that, he fainted.

"Eh, I guess he's too young for porn anyway." Professor Oak placed the sketchbook aside, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Tracey's unconscious body.


End file.
